


So come on and give it to me any way you can, Any way you wanna do it...

by flickawhip



Series: Mickie James Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mickie wears you out... physically.





	So come on and give it to me any way you can, Any way you wanna do it...

\- It starts when she comes home in tears  
\- You bring her to bed  
\- Help her undress  
\- Move to put her to bed  
\- She watches you undress  
\- It’s the kind of night where neither of you bothers with clothes  
\- She needs skin contact  
\- Skin contact and love  
\- She almost hums into the kiss  
\- You deepen it slowly  
\- She’s shivering when you move to stroke her skin  
\- Almost sobbing at the contact  
\- You pause  
\- Stroke a hand over her skin again  
\- Smile when she shivers  
\- Bites her lower lip slightly  
\- You move to stroke the tears away  
\- Kiss her again sweetly  
\- This one turns a little deep  
\- Passionate  
\- You can’t help but want her  
\- Even when she’s emotional  
\- Even when she’s a little nervous  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- She needs to know that  
\- She moans into the kiss when you stroke her skin  
\- Hand light at her waist  
\- Slowly you skim upwards  
\- She arches to your touch at her chest  
\- Arches further when you break the kiss to suckle on them  
\- Your eyes meet hers  
\- She’s almost writhing for you  
\- Desperate  
\- You smirk slightly  
\- Trail kisses lower  
\- Linger at her hip until she lets you ease her legs apart  
\- You keep eye-contact  
\- Dip between her thighs  
\- Take your time to tease her clit with your tongue  
\- Then with your lips  
\- She openly moans now  
\- Tugs on your hair when you let her run her hands into it  
\- She mewls openly at your tongue flicking over and inside her  
\- Arches for you when you tease a hand up her inner thigh  
\- You can’t help humming slightly  
\- She’s beautiful like this  
\- Slick and wanton  
\- Opened up to you  
\- Trusting you  
\- Your hands stay on her inner thighs  
\- Keeping her open  
\- You focus on her  
\- Working over and over  
\- Tracing slow patterns in her skin with your fingers as you work  
\- She comes undone beautifully  
\- She’s shaking  
\- Crying a little   
\- You can’t help kissing her  
\- Softly but passionately  
\- She smiles as she calms  
\- Stroking her hand through your hair as you kiss again  
\- She can feel how much you love her  
\- See it  
\- Her voice is low  
\- “You really... love me?”  
\- “I do...”  
\- “You really find me sexy?”  
\- You laugh slightly  
\- Roll so now she’s on top of you  
\- Guide her hand between your own thighs  
\- “You tell me...”  
\- You know you have to be wet  
\- Slick for her  
\- Aching for her  
\- She smirks  
\- Enjoying your slight shiver at her touch  
\- “Oh Baby.... You’re so wet...”  
\- “Yeah... wonder why?”  
\- You tease her slightly  
\- Gasping as she teases her fingers over your clit  
\- “Mmm...”  
\- She’s amused  
\- Smug even  
\- She leans to catch you in a deep kiss  
\- moving to settle herself more comfortably  
\- She’s pleased  
\- Content to tease you  
\- She’s never really taken control of you before  
\- You let her  
\- You’d always have let her  
\- Now you just want her  
\- Need her  
\- Crave her touch  
\- She moans into the kiss even as she pushes into you  
\- Her voice a low purr in your ear  
\- “So wet for me...”  
\- “Mickie...”  
\- You can’t help the words  
\- Almost a moan  
\- Almost begging  
\- “Mickie... please...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Lets you have a little pace  
\- Teases you  
\- She moves to kiss her way over you  
\- Smirking when you moan loudly  
\- She’s skilled  
\- Using both her tongue and fingers  
\- She’s watching you now  
\- Like you watched her  
\- Your hands tangle into her hair  
\- She purrs into your skin  
\- Into your body  
\- She’s almost lapping at you  
\- Making you both wetter   
\- And more desperate  
\- “Oh.... god....”  
\- You can’t help pulling on her hair a little  
\- She’s insistent  
\- Determined to get you off   
\- You come undone with a cry  
\- Her name  
\- “Oh... Mickie...”  
\- She’s amused  
\- Her eyes sparkle  
\- She’s kissed her way back up your body  
\- Settled herself over your leg  
\- Over your knee  
\- Her own pressed against you  
\- “Not done yet...”  
\- Her words are almost a promise  
\- You know you won’t fight her  
\- She can do whatever she wants  
\- And she does  
\- Many more times  
\- You would have her any other way


End file.
